


Congratulations Are in Order

by Waitingontatennant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingontatennant/pseuds/Waitingontatennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Tom have finally set a date for their wedding. The information spreads fast, Sherlock seems to find out from everybody but Molly; much to his dismay.</p>
<p>Pre-His Last Vow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh that’s _great_ ¸ yes, yeah fine. Congratulations really _so_ happy for you. Sherlock-”

For the past 3 hours Sherlock had been continuously working on a case at his kitchen table. The part of the cases that required forensic analysing, making john completely redundant- much to his annoyance.

Sherlock had been insistent that John’s presence wasn’t required, but he felt as if he had been neglecting his friend of late since the honeymoon and thought it would be best to stick around.

Besides, the fact that Sherlock was choosing to do this part of the case at home, alone and not in the lab with the assistance of Molly worried John. Sherlock isolating himself from other people never resulted in anything good, sometimes he needed to be kept from his own mind.

“Sherlock. _Sherlock.”_

_“_ Huh?” was his only response, his eyes never leaving his microscope.

“That was Molly. She’s set a date.”

“What?” something about that sentence caught Sherlock’s attention, his expression was one of pure bemusement.

“She set a date, for the wedding. Well don’t look so surprised it has been nearly a year since she got engaged.”

“She’s set a _date?_ ”

“Yes, that is what I said. Are you just not listening at all today or-?”

“No, no I mean, I just didn’t expect it to get this far.”

“Sherlock.”

“Oh come on John the man’s a blithering idiot! Molly could do better.”

“Just don’t go sharing your options with her okay, she’s happy Sherlock.”

“ _Happy._ ” Sherlock clearly disagreed with the statement.

“Look, I’m going to meet Mary. Call her and congratulate her, be a proper friend.”

“Oh I’ll do it when it’s my turn to receive the happy news”

“Just be _nice_ ”

“I’m always _nice_ ”

 

 

John was right about Sherlock needing people around.

It had just went over 12 hours since he left. Sherlock’s transfixion had now moved from his telescope and samples, to his phone perched on the table in front of his desk. No such phone call of happy news had yet taken place.

Which annoyed Sherlock more than he cared to admit.

Even Mrs Hudson had made an appearance around 9 hour’s previous bearing the news and biscuits. He took the biscuits but refused to indulge her about her information.

He wanted it to come from Molly.

Which it appeared it would not.

That can’t do.

“Mrs. Hudson! Mrs Hudson!”

“Sherlock? But what are you doing?”

“Ah Mrs. Hudson did I wake you?”

“Well yes dear its- Sherlock it 3am!”

“Sorry, needed to chat. Now what you were saying about Molly’s _wedding._ Please, continue.”

“Oh can’t it wait for the morning Sherlock! Honestly.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Oh alright dear, not that I can see the urgency.”

“Every detail if you will.”

“Well I don’t know what there is to tell. She rang, said that her and Tom had came to an agreement on the venue and with that date, October 25th, yes terrible month, awfully cold.”

“Please concentrate Mrs. Hudson, the _venue_ where is the _venue.”_

_“_ That big stately home at the edge of the forest, oh what’s it called Rushpond Rush-something or other.”

“Rushpool Hall, but why _there_ she always wanted church wedding. Well I assumed, relatively small family, more religious than some. The place of her father’s burial would seem appropriate. _Sentiment._ And in autumn, no that would never work. You are right Mrs. Hudson it is awfully cold in October, a lot of deaths, no she wouldn’t abandon her work at a time like that.”

“Oh Sherlock!”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.”

“Well where are you going now?”

“To solve the case of Molly's wedding.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had always enjoyed mornings at St. Bartholomew’s hospital. Where most people found the silence eerie and unnerving she found comfort in it, she had always been at ease with her own thoughts. She really didn’t have very much choice about that; most of the time there where her only company.

That was one of the reasons Sherlock had chosen Molly time and time again to help him. Once the introductory giggles and stutters where out of the way she was remarkable in the fact that she just let silence be. She never forced conversation during work, which meant that they were both able to get on with their jobs and have the well-being of company at the same time.

She revelled in the opportunity to be with just her thoughts and her work, before the living disturbed it. Much like Sherlock the dead had always appealed to Molly, in this form people told you much more than they ever would alive. No secrets could be kept.

 

 “Morning Molly.”

“Oh Christ!” Molly reached for the light switch to find Sherlock pursed on her seat at one of her working stations.

“You startled me, how, how did you get in? The door was lock- how did you lock it again- do you have a key? Sherlock you know-“

“I hear congratulations are in order Molly.”

“Oh yeah, em thanks.”

“I would of congratulated you earlier but it seems that you where… avoiding telling me.” The fact that Sherlock now seemed to be making his way over to Molly made her feel anxious.

“Actually I assumed you would have been told by John, which it seems you were. Anyway I don’t think I’m the only one that could be accused of avoiding stuff.”

“What do you mean by that?” The latter of the sentence had caught Sherlock’s attention, causing him to come to a stop in his pursuit of Molly. Giving her the opportunity to retreat to a safe distance from him.  

“Come on Sherlock, I’ve had Lestrade here on three separate occasions looking for you, expecting to find you working on a case in my lab. I was beginning to think you had fallen out with me.”

“I just opted to work at home for a while.”

“You don’t have half the equipment at home as I do here, clearly you where choosing not to be around.”

“My equipment is perfectly satisfactory, thank you.”

“Yes, but mine is better. What are you _really_ here for Sherlock?”

“Well if were now asking questions, why have you half-heartedly organised a wedding that you never _really_ plan on going through with?”

“What?”

“Really Molly, if anyone knew you in the slightest they’d take one look at you and your supposed ‘dream wedding’ and see that I just doesn’t make sense. Wrong date, wrong venue, wrong _partner_.”

“How dare you! You ignore my existence for over 3 weeks then brake into my lab and tell me that my wedding is a mockery!”

“I was afraid that if I came here you’d tell me more about your night time escapades with Tom. I’m purely just looking out for your interests.” Sherlock was relieved to see Molly blush, relieved to know that he still had the ability to do that, he wasn’t sure he liked the new shouty Molly that appeared in front of him. He’d take her giggles and dimples over arguing any day.

“My _interests._ Just, just let me be happy.”

“Yes of course I’d do that, if I believed you _were_.”


	3. Chapter 3

The silence that now fell in St Bartholomew’s hospital wasn’t one Molly enjoyed. She found no comfort in it. That was mainly caused by Sherlock’s intense stare, his eyes where burning into her soul. A few years ago Molly would have given the world to be looked at like that by Sherlock, to feel that he was really seeing her. That look in his eyes of wanting to know her, warmed Molly’s heart.

Since it had now been several minutes since either of them had spoken it became alarmingly apparent that Sherlock was waiting on Molly.

“Sherlock?”

“Molly?”

“Why, why do you care?”

“I don’t know-“

“I mean, when I say I’m happy with Tom, I _am_ happy Sherlock. But why do you care if I am? Really, you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m out of your hands now.”

Molly was the only person that could really ever surprise Sherlock. He never understood emotions, he could replicated and manipulate them better than anybody, but he never _really_ understood them. The ones that occurred around Molly where the most obscure.

He often liked to think that everything could fit into a box, he used the little details of a person to make up the bigger picture of their life- the way that Molly’s hair always seemed messier on the right side first thing in the morning indicating that that was the side she slept on. But the feelings he had for Molly, Sherlock lacked the ability to place them anywhere, he felt so many things towards her that he couldn’t simply put a label on it, either that or he chose to ignore the ones that fit.

The answers to why he cared seemed to disagree with Sherlock’s logic.

“I care because… well you’re my friend Molly Hooper.”

“No, no not good enough.”

After much deliberation he began to speak- leaving his logic behind.

“I’ve known you for 7 year 3 months and about 17 days, possible 18. An in that time I’m aware that you at some point developed… feelings for me. And without really understanding the true effect it would have on you, I, I exploited those feelings purely for my own selfish reasons-“

“Sherlock-“

“Please, you asked so I’m telling you… I want you to know that I am, _so_ incredibly sorry for that _._ I want you to have what you deserve, I want to see your eyes light up and a smile erupt upon your face. I want you to feel that kind of love. You are the only person that truly sees me Molly Hooper, and up until recently you where they only one I never justly saw. That’s why I care.”

“Oh.”

Sherlock was now the one blushing, he never expected his answer to quite come out like that. He wasn’t averse to letting his mind do the talking for him, but never in a situation such as this. With Molly Sherlock had learned that he was to take extra care of his words to protect her from him, recently though it felt as if he was doing so to protect himself from her.

“Could you please leave. Actually… actually its fine stay, I’ve got some blood tests I need to run though so I better be off.”

“What? Molly-“ Sherlock once again was heading in Molly’s direction, this time a lightning speed, she had only enough time to reach the door before Sherlock placed his hand over hers in an attempt to stop her from leaving.

“You always do this, why do you always do this?”

“Forgive me if I’ve upset you Molly I really didn’t mean too”

“I spent two years building a life for myself, I got a boyfriend, I even got a dog for Christ’s sake! And all it takes is for you to come into my life, acting as if nothing has changed to unravel it all. I know… I know I’ll never move on from you Sherlock, but can you _please_ just let me pretend like I can.”

The inches of space in between Sherlock and Molly had now been closed, his lips were woven into hers. The few seconds it took for Molly to reciprocate agonised Sherlock; once she did however he took that as permission to deepen the kiss. His hands arching her back so that his body was coiled around hers, her hands moving in his hair down towards his neck. The motion felt like the most natural thing imaginable.  

Sherlock was completely absorbed in the moment. Even his brains inability to switch off was momentarily overcome by the kiss. His actions where now purely instinct.

He was only reawakened when he felt Molly pull herself from Sherlock, pushing him the opposite way in the same movement.

“How dare you think you can just come in here and do… that!”

“Molly… forgive me.”

“What is this Sherlock?”

“Apologies for the timing, but it appears that, unbeknownst to me. I hold more affection for you than can be regarded as mere friendship.”

“Now of all time you shy away from frankness, what _exactly_ are you telling me here Sherlock?”

“It appears I… love you. I suppose the thought of losing you made me enormously aware of what I could have had. You said that you were out of my hands, I’ve never wanted that.”

It was now Molly who was rushing towards Sherlock and kissing him, nowhere near as soft as their first kiss.

                                                             

 


End file.
